deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is one of the main protagonists from the anime/manga, Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Lucy Heartfilia VS Ben 10 * Lucy Heartfilia vs. Cynthia * Lucy Heartfilia vs. Harry Potter (Completed) * Lana vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Lucy Heartfilia vs Nami * Lucy Heartfilia vs Orihime Inoue * Lucy Heartfilia vs Red(Pokemon Adventures) (Abandoned) * Lucy Heartfillia vs Rin Tohsaka * Lucy Heartfilia vs Ruler (Jeanne d' Arc) (Completed) * Serena vs Lucy Heartfilia * Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sheena Fujibayashi * Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Yuna vs. Lucy Heartfilia * Lucy Heartfilia vs Yura Keikain With Team Natsu *Team Natsu vs. Team Sonic Boom With the Fairy Tail-verse * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Boa Hancock * Lina Inverse (’Slayers’’) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Misty * Nami * Serena * Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh) History Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called "Love & Lucky" where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown (appears average) * Weight: 47 kg * Age: 17 (X784) | 18 (X792) * Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild Celestial Spirit Magic * Spatial Magic ** Holder-Type * Used to summon various Celestial Spirits * All Celestial Spirits are immortal unless they are trapped in the human world ** However, Celestial Spirits are not invincible and will return to the Celestial Spirit World if they take too much damage ** Trapping a Celestial Spirit in the human world to kill them would still take time, as its been shown that they can survive for up to three years without returning to the Celestial Spirit World * The power of Celestial Spirits depends on how powerful their summoner is * Lucy is capable of summoning multiple Celestial Spirits * If she needs to, Lucy can force close a Celestial Spirit's gate, sending them back to the Celestial Spirit World Aquarius "The Water Bearer" * Aquarius is able to use Water Magic. * Aquarius can levitate * Aquarius can only be summoned through water sources althoguh she can summon herself without the need for water * Note: Lucy sacrified Aquarius' Key in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King so whether she should still have access to Aquarius in Death Battles is up for debate List of Aquarius's spells * Torrent: Aquarius absorbs water inside her urn and the hurls it at the target with tremendous force. It was strong enough to throw a yacht hundred miles away in the sea back to the shore effortlessly. * Bubble Shot: A stream of big bubbles are released from Aquarius's urn, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times * Water Pillar: Aquarius swings her urn towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below Aries "The White Lamb" * Aries is able to use Wool Magic * She is an expert in Hand-to-Hand combat List of Aries's spells * Wool Bomb: Aries conjures a massive amount of magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. * Wool Shot: Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. * Wool Wall: Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft. * Wool Cushion: Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. * 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool: Aries releases a thick flurry of wool towards the opponents, which blinds and obscures their vision and causes them to wheeze. * Wool Typhoon: A combination attack used alongside Taurus; Aries attacks with 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool, then Taurus uses the Labrys while spinning causing the wool to whirl in a wide range attacking the opponent Cancer "The Giant Crab" * Uses two pairs of scissors as weapons * Cancer appears to be remarkably dexterous and fast, being capable of performing swift hand movements, and wielding his signature scissors with great speed: he has repeatedly proven himself able to cut down enemies' hair with extreme accuracy, not leaving a single snick on their head. He does it in a single instant, appearing as though as he struck them only once, while in fact he has performed a number of separate cuts. Cancer's rapidity is enough for him to shave several opponents in mere seconds, not leaving them the time to fight back List of Cancer's spells * Hair Growth Scalp Care: With hair being his specialty, Cancer can make others' hair grow in a short amount of time by washing and massaging their scalp. It does tend to make them feel comfortable as shown when he help grew back Flare Corona's Capricorn "The Goat" * Capricorn is an expert in Hand-to-Hand combat as he has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. He was able to elbow Hades in the face with relative ease. He can also deal series of precise punches with ease. * Capricorn has enhanced strength as he was able to carry his owner, Lucy, in one arm and carry Natsu Dragneel in the other at the same time from Grimoire Heart Airship to Fairy Tail's campsite on Tenrou Island. Gemini "The Twins" (also known as Gemi and Mini when refering to a specific twin) * Gemini is able to use Copy Magic, allowing them to transform into anyone with the same magic power or lower as their summoner * When Gemini copies someone, they gain access to their magic, knowledge, thoughts and memories * Gemini can only stay in the transformed state for five minutes at a time ** They must touch the person they are copying to extended the transformation time * Gemini can only copy two people at a time * Gemini can also levitate Leo "The Lion" (also known as Loke) * Leo is able to use Regulus Magic, a type of Magic that utilizes light * Leo is also able to use Ring Magic * Leo can use Transformation Magic to switch between his Spirit and Human form * Leo is a master in Hand-to-Hand combat * Leo possess immense endurance as he was able to stay in the Human World for three years, despite it being incredibly lethal for a Celestial Spirit. * Leo has enhanced durability. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from Bickslow's dolls without much trouble, and, during his fight with Capricorn, he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by San Jiao Shin's guan dao in that very same spot. * Unlike most of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Leo constantly summons himself, which is beneficial for Lucy as her Magic doesn't drain that way * Leo can communicate telepathically. List of Leo's Regulus spells * Lion Brilliance: One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Leo taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius.This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Leo's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Leo assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name * Regulus Impact: Arguably Leo's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot * Regulus Gatling Impact: Leo repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light List of Leo's Ring Magic spells * Twister: Leo touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Leo's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers Sagittarius "The Archer" * Sagittarius is a master archer, living up to the theme of his constellation. He employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Bickslow's dolls, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed; such traits were further proven when the Celestial Spirit blocked one of Drake's bullets with a projectile of his, reciprocating the same action that the Sylph Labyrinth sniper previously did, and leaving him amazed. He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards Kain Hikaru. He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows. * Sagittarius' arrows are capable of multiplying in mid-air, increasing the amount of arrows striking the target * Sagittarius has immense reflexes as he can aim his bow down and fire his projectiles at incredible speed, managing to block a bullet from Drake by intercepting it in midair with one of his arrows; a noteworthy feat, considering how, aside from reacting and aiming at the incoming threat, he had to pull his weapon's string in a split second to achieve this Scorpio "The Scorpion" * Scorpio comes equipped with a Tail Cannon that allows him to use Sand Magic List of Scorpio's Sand Magic spells * Sand Buster: Once summoned, Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the opponents. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power. * Sand Spear: Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at the enemy * Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran: A combo attack used alongside Taurus, Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent * Sand Wall: Scorpio summons forth a large amount of sand to protect him from incoming attacks, which is enough to guard from Kamika's lightning attacks Taurus "The Golden Bull" * Taurus is a master axemanship specialist. Despite being sometimes portrayed as comically clumsy due to his perverse tendencies towards Lucy and her foes alike, has displayed great mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed as soon as he's summoned. Not only that, Taurus also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he was shown capable of flawlessly blocking a wide barrage of Magic Bullets shot from a member of Naked Mummy before they could reach a child simply by swinging his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability. * Taurus has immense strength, as he is capable of swinging around his gigantic axe with ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with his bare hands. He was also able to reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst in an explosion of debris. * Taurus has enhanced reflexes. Despite his hulking mass and size, Taurus has displayed keen reflexes, being fast enough to interpose himself between a kid and a barrage of bullets aimed at him in a split second and to completely negate it by swinging his axe. List of Taurus' Axe techniques * Rampage: Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Taurus' own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain Virgo "The Maiden" * Virgo is able to use Earth Magic * Virgo is able to use Chain Magic * Virgo is able to use Transformation Magic, being able to transform into her normal form and her "gorilla" form * Virgo is an expert in Hand-to-Hand combat, * Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which she uses skillfully in close combat. In the Tower of Heaven, she easily defeated the guards that were sent after Lucy and the others. She was also able to assault Lamy with a powerful kick to the face, maintaining the upper hand during their short battle using unarmed combat alone * Virgo has enhanced speed as she was able to carry Lucy and catch up to the others quickly while in the 24 hour endurance race. List of Virgo's Earth Magic spells * Diver: Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. * Spica Lock: Much like Juvia's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. * Spica Hole: This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. Celestial Spirit King * The ruler of the Celestial Spirit World, he controls the gates of other Celestial Spirits and is able to travel between the Celestial Spirit World and the Human World at will. * Unlike other Celestial Spirits, the Celestial Spirit King has no Key. Instead, the Celestial Spirit Wizard must destroy one of their Gold Keys to summon him. As such, summoning him is an ultimate last-resort. * The Celestial Spirit King is able to use Sword Magic and is an expert swordsmanship specialist, being able to fight comfortably against a comparatively tiny and extremely agile Mard Geer. He was also able to instantaneously decimate Plutogrim with multiple slashes. * The Celestial Spirit King can use Telepathy * The Celestial Spirit King is clairvoyant * The Celestial Spirit King can freeze time on certain things although its unknown if he can completely freeze time * The Celestial Spirit King is capable of Teleportation * The Celestial Spirit King is capable of powering up his summoner * The Celestial Spirit King has immense Magic power, as he is being reigning over an alternate dimension. The Celestial Spirit King possesses outstanding Magic Power. His appearance in Earth Land before Lucy and Loke caused the water from the nearby waterfalls to be entirely removed from its site, being lifted into the air to herald his appearance. He can release his Magic Power into a huge, potent shockwave, fitting his gigantic size; this drastically affects his surrounding area, and is strong enough to reduce rock into pieces. * The Celestial Spirit King has immense strentgh. Fitting his gigantic size, the Celestial Spirit King is insanely strong, with his sword strikes possessing monstrous momentum: he was capable of destroying Plutogrim, a being immense even for him, by propelling himself through it while slashing with his weapon, splitting the flying structure in four pieces with a huge shockwave as well as of generating a massive burst, completely obliterating the area around his target, by performing a two-handed downwards swing. He could also break all of the oversized thorns which Mard had sent piercing him and holding his body in place with a single movement. * The Celestial Spirit King has immense durability and resilience, emerging completely unscathed from Mard's Thorns Curse, which had him pierced from side to side by a multitude of massive thorns, many of which went through vital spots (namely his head and torso), showing only mild discomfort in doing so; he proceeded to counter-attack immediately afterwards, continuing the battle as if nothing happened. The Underworld King himself went on to remark on the feat with an admired expression. List of Celestial Spirit King's Sword Magic spells * Meteor Blade: An immensely powerful offensive technique which the Celestial Spirit King performs by putting both hands on his swords' hilt and then executing a vertical frontal slash with it. This motion causes a huge, linear blast to be generated in front of him, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area (seemingly several kilometers) while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact. * Galaxia Blade: A technique which the King employs by pointing his sword, held with both hands, towards the sky and then chanting out an incantation, causing the clouds to tear open to engulf the targeted area with a mastodontic, circular pillar of light, intense enough to have Mard Geer shield his face. Mistaken for a full frontal attack by the Tartaros member, Galaxia Blade isn't an offensive move: described as "a pure offering which erodes away the darkness", its power is to dispel spells which are foul in nature (quite possibly Curses), managing to undo Alegria's effects completely, and thus freeing the Fairy Tail members who had been absorbed by it. In addition, this move was shown encasing in stone Mard Geer, the one responsible for casting the dispelled Curse, for a limited amount of time, momentarily removing him from battle. Star Dress * Lucy incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit she summons into her body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body. While using this spell to each of her Spirit's forms, Lucy's own Magic power has been increased further allowing her to make use of stronger spells that takes so much Magic power required to use when in combination to her spirits power Aquarius Form * This form was bestowed upon her by the Celestial Spirit King, and once in it, Lucy took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Lucy's collarbone whilst in this state. The tattoo fades away as Lucy collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria and defeating Jackal, however she was later seen with the tattoo once more. * In this form, Lucy is capable of using Water Magic List of Aquarius Form spells * Water Barrier: Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even the explosions generated by Jackal's powerful Curse Leo Form * By incorporating the power of Leo into her body, Lucy becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Lucy sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon Lucy's right breast. * In this form, Lucy can use Regulus Magic List of Leo Form spells * Regulus Lucy Kick: A variation of her signature Lucy Kick attack, after surrounding her feet with the light of Regulus, Lucy kicks her target; the light enhances the strength of the kick. Virgo Form * Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Lucy also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. She also bare Virgo's Zodiac sign on her right shoulder * In this form, Lucy can use Earth Magic List of Virgo Form spells * Diver: Lucy, now with the powers of Virgo, has the ability to use Diver and tunnel through the earth Taurus Form * Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form * In this form, Lucy has immense strength, allowing her to pull a target with her whip while striking everything it touches, including other targets and even destroying the ground without any fatigue. This also enhances the sheer physical strength of Lucy's melee combat enough to either incapacitate her targets, or send them flying. List of Taurus Form spells * Earth Wave: Lucy strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it * Lucy Punch: Lucy briefly empowers her fist and subsequently lunges at her target, punching them with great strength Sagittarius Form * Lucy incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. * This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship of Sagittarius, allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark * Lucy is able to summon multiple energy arrows just by using her bow List of Sagittarius Form spells * Star Shot: Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows which explode upon contact with their targets Aries Form * Lucy incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen hoop dress that ends at Lucy's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally striped leggings. She bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Lucy's hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. * While no Aries Form spells have been seen yet, they are likely Wool Magic spells, just like Aries Gemini Form * Lucy incorporates the power of Gemini into her body, which grants her a two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of her collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. She also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a kokoshnik. * While no Gemini Form spells have been seen yet, they are likely Copy Magic, just like Gemini Urano Metria * A powerful spell, known as the''"Ultimate Magic of the Stars"'', in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she chanted out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around Angel, her opponent, to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a blanket of darkness reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights exploded at the same time, inflicting heavy damage upon Angel. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy awoke from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell seems to be exhausting to cast as Lucy claims to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. * After receiving Aquarius's Magic from the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy is able to cast the spell on her own; powerful enough to defeat Jackal. Fleuve d'étoiles * An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas, Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. * While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. * When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. Enhanced Durability * Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. Enhanced Endurance * Lucy has been shown to have great physical stamina. When having Taurus and Aries gates opened for a long while, she hasn't shown to have any fatigue at all when they were absorbed by Franmalth. After being heavily injured by Franmalth using Hades Formula 28, she was able to hold herself against Tartarus. And even after being hurt by Jackal's explosions and while exhausted having two gates opened at once, she was able to open a third gate which is known to be a forbidden technique. Keen Intellect * Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting i * Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content. * In addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this * By the year X792, through notes and observation, Lucy can tell that the Scarmiglione Guild hid their true strength, and she predicted the outcome of their battle with ease. Magic Sensor * Lucy has shown to be able to sense Magic to a certain extent. This was first seen when she was battling against the Nine Demon Gates in Alegria, being able to sense all her comrades Magic despite being ensnared by the monster. * After the one year time skip, during the Grand Magic Games, she was able to sense that the members of Scarmiglione were easily more powerful than their opponents, despite their efforts in hiding their strength, and could quickly tell that the intruder (Natsu Dragneel) was much more stronger and dangerous before he even displayed his power. Expert Whip Specialist * Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Hand-to-Hand Combatant * While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is. Weaknesses * Magic reserve is the equivalent of a Wizard's stamina * Without her Star Dresses, Lucy's physical strength is average * The more spirits she summons at a time, the more her Magic drains * If her Celestial Spirits take too much damage, they'll return to the Celestial Spirit World for a time * Despite fighting along side her Spirits, Lucy's victories are usually thanks to the Spirits themselves * The power of her Celestial Spirits depends on her own Magic power Feats * Lucy defeated Sherry Blendy, a Wizard who could forcefully control Lucy's Celestial Spirits. * Lucy defeated Angel, a member of the Dark Guild Oracion Seis. * Lucy withstood attacks from Oracion Seis' Master, Zero, while unconscious. * When the Alegria Curse trapped all Fairy Tail members except Lucy, Lucy was able to defend herself from all of the Tartaros members with relative effort. * Lucy defeated Jackal, a demon from the Books of Zeref and a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates. * Lucy is the first known Celestial Spirit Wizard capable of summoning three Celestial Spirits and keeping all three gates open at the same time, something that is unheard of in the Fairy Tail universe. * Lucy is the first known Celestial Spirit Wizard to summon the Celestial Spirit King. * Rewrote and Edited the Book of Zeref and the Book of E.N.D Gallery Lucy Heartfilia.jpg Lucyy.png Lucy_using_her_Fleuve_d'étoiles.gif LucyHeartfiliaRender.png|Render Lucy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Whip Users Category:Wizard